


Hurt

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Marriage, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert, Sad, husband, painful, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at your and Sherlock's lives together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are Hurt by Johnny Cash (Or Nine Inch Nails)

He set in his chair, staring at the fire as it burnt in front of him. Today had been a long, hard day for the old detective. Years you two had spent together. Years. And today was the last time he ever saw you. Your eyes were closed like tall those times he woke up with you sleeping by him, but this time, he wouldn’t see them fluttering open.

John tried to follow him, but Sherlock shut the older man out. Everyone he knew was shut out because the one person he wanted to be there was gone. You were gone and it was eating him up inside. But he decided to do something he hadn’t done since you got sick. He picked up his violin. He knew you loved it when he played it. And after the opening chords played, he started to sing.

And remember.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel   
I focus on the pain   
The only thing that's real_

Sherlock looked at the photos sitting on the mantle above the roaring fire. Experiments and the skull surrounded them, but they made this cold flat feel like a home for those years that you were there. He gripped his bow a little tighter.

_The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting   
Try to kill it all away   
But I remember everything _

****

You weren’t even supposed to be at the crime scene. But then again, neither was Sherlock. John was visiting family and Lestrade had told Sherlock he wasn’t needed, but Sherlock decided to show up anyway. And you stumbled across the crime scene when your dog decided to go through a break in the perimeter. Sherlock didn’t even notice you until all 100 pounds of slobbering canine landed on him, knocking him down.

“Bloody hell!” Sherlock yelled. 

“Bad dog!” You said, grabbing his leash again and pulling him back. “I am so sorry!”

“Get your mutt off of me!” Sherlock growled at you. You had that look then.

“Um, excuse me Mr. High and Mighty, but my dog is not a mutt.” You snapped at him. “Ringo is an Akita!”

“Ringo?” Sherlock scoffed. “You named your pet Ringo?”

“Yeah? So what?” You said. You rolled your eyes at the man in the coat. It was too hot for it anyway. But those cheekbones…wait, stop it.

“People and their pets.” Sherlock chuckled. “It will never fail to amaze me.” You missed the slight pain in his eyes.

“You know what Mr…”

“Holmes.” Sherlock said. “Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective.”

“Yeah well Mr. Holmes, you’re not a nice person and I really don’t want to be anywhere near you. So if you’ll excuse me, I would like to get out of here before Ringo decides to pee on you.” With that, you stormed off. LEstrade had just noticed you there, but by the time he got over to tell you to leave, you had already left.

“Who was that?” Lestrade asked. Sherlock didn’t answer. He watched you leave before turning his attention back to the case that he wasn’t even supposed to be at. He didn’t believe in love at first sight. He didn’t believe in love…

****

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt _

****

You ran into him a couple more times. Those times, he had someone with him who made sure he was somewhat nice. Ringo sure did love him. He always wanted Sherlock to pet him and sometimes wrapped his leash around his legs so he would fall against you. This continued on until John finally managed to get you two to agree on a date. Sherlock said date successful due to the fact that there was a robbery at the restaurant and it was fun for him. You honestly couldn’t help but love his smile.

And it must have been a good date, because you went on more without John pushing.

****

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair   
Full of broken thoughts   
I cannot repair _

****

You married Sherlock Holmes after a year of dating. It surprised most people that Sherlock Holmes decided to settle down. And it surprised even more people that you agreed to marry him. But after you broke through that rough shell, he wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t a perfect marriage, because there is no such thing as a perfect marriage, but it was amazing.

While you were off at work, Sherlock would work on cases. Occasionally, he would stop by to see you and bring you lunch. Sometimes you were so busy and would work through lunch, and he would send you a cute little text message.

It always made you smile.

****

_Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear   
You are someone else   
I am still right here_

****

You two tried and tried for kids for years, finally bringing a pair of twins into the world. James and Hannah stole their father’s heart the minute he laid his eyes on them. They were a great combo of both their parents and soon had everyone in their parents’ circle wrapped around their tiny fingers.

The night you brought them home, after putting them to bed, Sherlock looked over at you with the most genuine smile you had ever seen on his face.

“What?” You asked, smiling back at him. He gently kissed your cheek.

“Thank you.”

****

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend   
Everyone I know goes away   
In the end   
And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt_

You spent a lot of time in the hospital when you turned fifty-five. Sherlock was about sixty-two when you got sick. Cancer. He absolutely hated that word. Every time a doctor casually said it, it made him want to punch him. It was about this time that his joints started hurting too bad to play his violin, despite you wanting to hear him play.

James and Hannah came home to see you as you started to get worse. Sherlock stayed with you as much as you could. He didn’t go to crime scenes as much anymore. Lestrade had passed away a few years ago. His brother wasn’t looking too good. John was busy with his own family. But Sherlock wanted all his attention to be on you.

You weakly held his hand one night as you looked at him.

“I want to go home.” You said weakly. He nodded and took you home. He laid with you on your bed. He stayed awake and watched you as you slept. You woke up and looked into his eyes once. You smiled weakly. “I love you Sherlock.” You whispered. He teared up and kissed your forehead.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

It was just days ago. He lost you that night.

****

_If I could start again_

****

The night after your funeral, Sherlock took his violin and tossed it into the fire. He didn’t want to see it anymore. He didn’t care how much it cost or how much it was valued at. He could care less. He couldn’t really play it anymore anyway.

****

_A million miles away_

****

He hand wrote some letters and sealed them. He left them on his cluttered desk. One for Hannah and her family. One for James. One for John. One for Mycroft. And one for Molly. He smirked a bit as he walked away from his desk and went to the bedroom you both had once shared.

****

_I would keep myself_

****

Sherlock laid down on the bed, his head resting against your pillow. With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes.

That night, your husband joined you again.

****

_I would find a way_

The End


End file.
